


Talk to Me

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki is boooored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

"What do you think, Chibi?" 

"I think *you* are the best samurai ever!" Chiaki responded to himself in a high, squeaky voice. He wiggled Chibi, making him bob up and down. 

"Why, thank you, Chibi," Chiaki said gravely. He used his own much more manly voice this time. "And the best colour?"

"Red's good." Chiaki said squeakily, kicking his heels aimlessly in the air. 

"What about green?" 

Chibi bounced again, excitedly. "Green's much more sexy! Green's the colour for a MAN." 

There was a put-upon sigh from further up the bed, and Takeru sat up. "Chiaki, if you're going to insist on talking to my penis when I was up late training, at least find another name for it. 'Chibi' is insulting."


End file.
